Descolorir
by darknessinertia
Summary: Assim como as cores, tudo iria sumir. SnapexLily


**Spoilers:** De Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Descolorir**

**-**

Havia o **vermelho**, **dela**.

Desde o início, em sua infância, o vermelho chamava sua atenção. O vermelho chamativo dos cabelos de Lily. _Chamas_. Como se o aquecessem toda vez que a observava de longe. Distante.

Por não ter coragem de se aproximar. Ainda. Pois quando finalmente o fez, pensou que talvez estivesse rendendo-se aquele tom de vermelho, aquela sensação quente. Era uma sensação boa e Severus decidira que gostava de sentir aquilo, gostava de estar perto dela e sentir sua alma aquecida. Mas sabia também que aquele sentimento quente não vinha dos cabelos da ruiva, mas sim, da própria essência chamada _Lily_.

-

Havia o **vermelho**, de **Griffindor**.

Ele nunca imaginou que veria outro tom de vermelho nela. Pois aquele era um vermelho novo para os dois e algo o dizia que não conseguiria aceitar aquele outro vermelho em Lily.

Afinal, teria certa razão, pois fora aquele vermelho que o fizera perdê-la aos poucos.

-

Havia o **verde**, de **Slytherin**.

A cor da casa que tanto admirava. Verde e prata. Como se enchia de orgulho por usar aquelas cores e passou um longo tempo, desde sua infância, acreditando que aquelas seriam as cores que idolatraria pra sempre. Mas aquilo não mudaria nada, mudaria? Mesmo que ele e Lily fossem de casas diferentes, nada mudaria.

E Severus se orgulharia toda vez que olhasse no espelho e visse seu reflexo com aquela cor verde e aquela cor prata brilhante. Que sentiria orgulho por poder pertencer àquele meio. Só o que não sabia, era que um dia iria olhar no espelho e não ver orgulho e sim decepção. Sua própria decepção até mais do que a dela. Ouviria os ecos de sua voz repetir a mesma palavra: _Sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim..._

-

Havia o **verde**, dos **olhos** **dela**.

Sonhadores e puros. Brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. O verde mais lindo e cheio de vida que já havia visto. Que lhe enchia de alegria todas as vezes que Lily o olhava. _Brilhavam_. Para ele.

A partir de então, sabia que nunca encontraria um verde como aquele, nem mesmo o de Slytherin. As íris de Lily eram preciosas, como tesouro. _Seu tesouro_.

E Severus desejou que pudesse vê-los e tê-los por perto, _para sempre_.

-

Havia o **vermelho**, do **fogo**.

Do amor que sentia por Lily. Do amor que, ele imaginava, ela sentia por ele. Mas ainda havia também o vermelho que a vestia no uniforme, _oposto_ ao _verde_ do seu.

Duas cores que não deveriam estar juntas. Duas cores que eram tratadas como rivais por outras pessoas. Mas para ele e Lily, não existiam motivos para que o verde e o vermelho não se fundissem em uma cor só. A _deles_. Do sentimento que sentiam. Dos momentos que compartilhavam. Como naquele inverno, em que Severus oferecera sua própria capa para aquecê-la do frio. O verde cobrindo o vermelho. Os olhares, um tanto reprovadores, os observavam ao longe.

Lily sorriu. Agradeceu e segurou uma de suas mãos frias nas dela. Tão quentes. Percebera então, pelo sorriso dela, que nada mudaria o fato de que: para os dois, aquelas duas cores – verde e vermelho – pertenciam uma a outra.

-

**Não** havia mais o **verde** e o **vermelho**,**dela**.

Estavam apagados. As cores dela que ele vira ir embora. Sumindo. Tornando-se apenas borrões à medida que Lily ficava cada vez mais distante dele. Correndo para longe. Seus cabelos em chamas balançando em suas costas. O verde tornando-se um tanto negro. Seus olhos já não tinham mais o mesmo brilho por ele, nem ao menos o encaravam mais. _Nunca mais_.

Sabia que muita da culpa era sua por aquilo acontecer. Sabia por suas escolhas. Decisões. Não havia mais volta.

Havia perdido seu tesouro verde. E o verde de Slytherin o dominava. Havia perdido o vermelho de Lily e aquele sentimento quente. Em troca, recebera outro vermelho: o de seu coração que agora sangrava.

-

Havia o **vermelho**, dos** olhos** de **Voldemort**.

Dos olhos da cobra. Mas ele ansiava pelo vermelho dela para sentir-se aquecido. Não. A única coisa que sentira fora frio e o único vermelho que via era o de seu próprio sangue.

Havia o _verde _dos olhos de Lily em sua memória. O verde que tanto desejava ver. Pela última vez. Chamou por eles. Implorou. E verdes por trás de lentes apareceram na frente de seus olhos. Não era a mesma coisa. _Nunca_ mais seria. Mas aquilo já o deixara um pouco feliz. Feliz por poder ir com aquela imagem em mente. Uma última lembrança daquele verde que um dia pode chamar de _seu_.


End file.
